ParasiteTale
by Arcticstories
Summary: A world where you must survive infected monsters, Frisk now must fight along with Sans, Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, and Toriel in this apocalypse. Or will they go down fighting?
1. The Beginning

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE!"

A boy. A boy is running through an empty void. They are wearing tan cargo shorts, a blue and red striped short-sleeved shirt, black sneakers, and a black hat covering their hair. They have several scratches and bruises on their body with a very noticeable large scar going straight across his right arm and another scar on the side of their right cheek. They are sweating, panting from exhaustion. Though they don't seem like stopping anytime soon. They keep on running and running and running until they step wrong causing them to fall. They are now on the ground as the boy sits up panting. Though that soon ends as terror fills their face as they turn slowly behind them. A growl is then heard before the boy is covered in a shadow with a green and red eye illuminating.

"Stop it. Stay away. STAY AWAY!"

The boy is now tearing up as the shadow gets closer and closer before finally-

A room. A big room with a boarded up door, a window that has partly broken down blinds down, ripped up walls that show signs of decay, a lamp with a broken bulb and no cover, a katana and a gun holder with a pistol lies against the wall, and a couch in the center with the same boy from the dream lying on it. He seems to be sleeping, but looks restless as he twists and turns in his sleep with sweat dripping from his forehead. He is showing tears on his eyelids as they open. He sits up with a startle as he grasps the brown hair on his head. He is gasping for air with a scared look on his face. He slowly begins to breathe normally and let's go of their hair. He slowly looks around the room to only sigh in relief. He shifts his position to one where he then stands up from the couch and walks towards the window. He peeks through it to see nothing, but a front yard with a broken down fence and gate, a street with destroyed cars and blood on the ground, and broken down houses that look as though they will fall at any second.

The boy then walks away from the window and heads towards a doorway that appears to lead to a kitchen of sorts. There is another window there that seems to be boarded up, a broken down oven, bits and pieces of what can be assumed to be a table, cabinets that have holes in them with a little bit of blood on the edges of the holes, a refrigerator that has a door hanging on one hinge with no power connected to it, and a pile of cans near a corner in the room. Arc heads towards one of many cabinets and opens it to reveal a couple of soup cans and a can opener. With a glum look on his face, he grabs a soup can and the can opener. He uses the can opener and opens the soup can. Once open, he takes the can opener and puts it back in the cabinet and closes it. The boy then starts to drink the soup like a drink and finishes it a few moments later. He then tosses the can towards the pile and walks away towards the living room. He then goes towards the couch before lying on it and going to sleep once again.

-Time Skip: 11:00 P.M-

The boy is sitting on the couch with his sword unsheathed as he looks at its blade with lots of concentration. He shows no signs of happiness and only signs of sadness and guilt. He starts to tear up before dropping the sword onto the ground. He then starts to cry as he tries to wipe away the river of tears. The boy continues to cry before stopping a few moments later. He picks the sword up from the floor and puts it back in its holder. Just then, a bang comes from the living room door with growls following suit. He goes towards the window and looks out of it. He shows a look of terror as he grabs his sword and the gun holder as he puts them on his body. The banging on the door becomes more violent and the growling becomes louder. The boy looks at the door for a second before finally fleeing in the opposite direction of the door into a dark hallway. He continues down this hallway before opening a door at the end of it. He heads through it to be outside near a forest. He starts to tear up a bit as he heads into Mt. Ebott's forest.

Dark. A forest of darkness surrounding there every direction.

Running. Running from something and not stopping.

Scared. Scared of whatever is chasing them.

The boy is running through a forest of pine trees in the middle of the night. He is panting and shows signs of fatigue, but he does not slow down the slightest. He kicks up dirt wherever he is running not slowing down as the spines of the pine trees hit his face and body constantly. He doesn't look back the entire time he is running. He sees a river up ahead and jumps into it feet first. The river is deep as the boy emerges to the surface of the water and starts to swim across. He swims only to be caught in the current. Though he does not let this stop him as he keeps swimming forward until he gets to the other side of the river. He climbs out soaked as he looks at the river once more to see his hat going down the river. His brown hair is let loose as the boy continues moving. A few minutes later, they are stopped by a huge gaping pit in front of him. He looks around to see trees surrounding the clearing, buttercups surrounding him, and no way around the pit as boulders prevent his escape.

Growling. Growling is heard behind the boy as he slowly turns in terror to see a horrific sight.

Humans with green tentacles latching on to their heads as a light green fluid falls from where there used to be eyes and a mouth that has teeth rotten to the core. Gunshots are shown all over their bodies on their stomachs, legs, chest, and arms. From the wounds drip a mix of blood and the green fluid. There are at least 10 of them there as they head slowly to the boy.

The boy takes a step back before taking a seat in the grass. He stares at the beings with a terrified look on his face. He takes out his pistol and fires bullets at three of the beings. The beings are hit in the stomach and the arms, but show no sign of pain. The boy tries to fire once more to only get the clicking sound of an empty gun. His lips start to quiver, his body starts to shake, and he starts to tear up a bit as the gun drops from his grasp onto the grass. Blood and green fluid cover the ground near the beings as they approach the scared boy. The boy reaches inside the right pocket of his cargo shorts and pulls out a photo. He holds it close to his chest as the beings are now a few feet away from him.

"I'll be seeing you guys soon. Save me a spot at the table for me."

The boy then starts to laugh as one of the being lunge toward him before the boy is pulled into the pit. The boy shows a face of terror and confusion as the beings get farther away from his body. The boy unfortunately hits his head against the opposite wall of the pit. Blood on the wall where the boy hit his head he shuts his eyes at the pain. He is pulled into darkness of the pit as he falls deeper and deeper into the pit.


	2. Past Memories

" _Hey Mom and Dad, check me out!"_

 _The boy is on a playground set sliding down the slide. There is a small bridge with one end leading to a platform with the boy and the yellow large slide and on the other end is a set of monkey bars, some stairs, and another slide that is smaller than the other one. The playground set is set in a small park with sand covering the playground being contained by a sidewalk, park benches along the sidewalk, and a lake not too far from the playground. On one of the park benches facing the boy sits two adults watching the child. A woman dressed in a pair of sneakers, some jeans, a shirt that says "My child is better than yours.", and they have a scrunchy putting her long brown hair into a ponytail. She also wears a wedding ring on her right hand, a pair of glasses and some bracelets on both arms. The other adult is a man wearing a pair of sneakers, some jeans, a shirt that says"You have to be kid-ding me. I have the better child.", and a wedding ring on his left hand._

" _Don't hurt yourself now dear."the woman says concerning._

" _Ok Mom."says the boy as he slides down the slide. He goes down the slide to only fly off at the end hitting his rump on the sand. He laughs as he stands up wiping away the sand._

" _Hey son, we got to go. Your sister is probably wondering where we are." says the man._

" _Ok Dad." says the boy. He runs over to his parents as they stand up from the bench. He approaches his mom and dad as each of them grabs one of his hands. His mom grabs his right hand and his father grabs the left hand. They walk down the sidewalk laughing and smiling at how excited the boy was._

 _They are now walking down a sidewalk of houses with the boy running ahead of them. The boy arrives in front of a brown two-story house with an oak door in front, two windows next to the door that have a bed of flowers underneath them, and another window that seems to look into a kitchen of sorts. The boy runs to the door and opens it to only be ambushed by a pair of hands. They pull him close as they embrace him into a hug._

" _Hey there little bro, did ya miss me?"_

 _The voice is coming from a teenage girl wearing jeans, a white shirt, and glasses. She is hugging the little boy in a tight embrace as the boy returns the hug._

' _Of course I did, it's not as fun without you."_

" _Aw, thanks little bro."_

" _Your welcome Audrey"_

 _The parents walk into the house to see the boy and Audrey hugging in the living room._

" _Ok, that's enough you two. We need to get dinner prepped." says the Mom._

" _Ok Mom. We'll be watching some TV for now then. Call us if you need any help." says the boy._

" _Alright kids, no rough housing though."says the Dad concerning._

 _The boy and Audrey run towards the couch in the room that is facing a TV. There is a coffee table in between the TV and the couch with a remote lying on top of it. Audrey grabs the remote and turns on the TV. The both of them lay on the couch as some cartoon show starts to play on the TV. They are laughing, talking, and singing along to the cartoon as the both of them have fun hanging out with each other. While they are hanging out in the living room, the parents are in the kitchen preparing dinner. It has all the necessities of a regular kitchen, but there is dining room table on one of end of the room facing a window looking out into the street. The Dad grabs some plates, forks, and knives from a cabinet as he approaches the table and sets it up. He looks over at his wife with a smile as his wife smiles back at him._

 _The whole family is now eating at kitchen table making small talk with each other while eating some steak. They all begin to laugh, but is soon replaced with a scream from the mom. Everyone looks at her confused as she points to the window. Everyone slowly turns to the window to only have fear wash over them. On the window was a person that has a wound in his stomach, has green fluid coming from his eyes, and something on top of their head. More of them appear as the window starts to crack. The whole family runs to the living room to only find those things banging on the door and growling. The Mom turns to Audrey and the boy with a scared look._

" _I want you kids to run upstairs to your rooms and stay there."says the Dad._

" _What about you guys?"asks the boy._

" _No time for arguing. Get your butts up there, NOW!"_

 _The two of them do as she says and run upstairs into one of the rooms. The room is small and has one window looking out into the forest behind their house, their is a bed to the left of them with a katana sword above it and a closet to the right of them filled with clothes. They both hide in the closet and shut it to make sure they aren't seen. Growling is heard from the bedroom door as banging is heard a few seconds later. The sound of the door being knocked down is heard as the growling is then heard coming closer and closer to the closet. Audrey with a scared look on her face runs out of the closet and knocks down the beings. She is now trying to get them to stay away from her brother. The boy peeks from the closet to see Audrey getting scratched up by the beings. Though one of the beings gets past her and approaches the boy. Audrey notices this and tries to get it away from her brother, but the being claws at the boy causing several scratches to appear. Though he is wounded deeply on his right cheek and down his right arm. The boy manages to get away from the being and runs towards the bed away from the danger. He then sees the katana and grabs it. He unsheathes from its case and is now holding it in his trembling grasp. Audrey sees him trembling with the sword in his hands, but only smiles as she goes towards him._

" _I'm sorry for this bro."_

 _She grabs the boy and launches him out of the window. He is surprised at this as he lands on the ground with a few scrapes, but no major injury. He looks at the window he was launched out of to see his sister fighting off the things. She pushes them back as she screams something very loud._

" _LIVE FRISK! LIVE FOR OUR FAMILY! DO WHATEVER YOU MUST, BUT PLEASE DO NOT LET OUR SACRIFICES BE IN VAIN!,"she screams as she smiles with tears running down her face,"Survive for us and live to see another day of happiness. Don't give up hope for the future and remember. WE WILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU NO MATTER WHAT!"She is now swarmed by the being as they take her away from the window and blood is seen flying from where she once stood._

" _AUDREY!"Frisk is now crying as he starts to run into the forest and hides behind some trees. He cries and cries as screams are heard coming from the house._


	3. The Underground

Frisk is lying in a bed of yellow flowers. They appear to be unconscious, but are fine other than that. After about 20 minutes of lying down, Frisk awakes with a startle as he was remembering his past. Cold sweat drips down his face and his face shows one of horror and fear. He then grabs the fabric of his shirt tightly to show that his chest is hurting. He then lets go and finally calms down enough to look around there surroundings. He looks up to see a very small hint of light coming from where he fell.

"How the hell did I survive that fall? More importantly, where am I?"

He looks to the right of him to see a girl about his age standing there looking into another room. He calls to the girl.

"Umm, excuse me. Can you tell me where I am and who you are?

The girl turns around to see Frisk there on the bed of flowers. She slowly approaches Frisk and now stands in front of him. She is wearing a sweater with a green base color and a white stripe down the middle, a pair of brown jeans, black sneakers, and a heart locket around their neck. She wears a pair of glasses with the right lens cracked down the middle, she has crimson red eyes, a small cut near her lip, and tan colored hair tied back into a ponytail using a pink scrunchy.

"First of all, are you alright?" questions the girl worryingly.

"Uh, yeah. I am fine. I just want to know who you are and where I am."

"Well, my name is Chara and this place is called the Underground. It is home to the monsters who were banished here during the war."

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! FIRST PARASITES AND NOW MONSTERS! JUST GREAT!"

"Wait, did you say parasites?"

"YEAH, JUST WHEN I THOUGHT THOSE THINGS WERE ENOUGH! NOW I HAVE TO FACE MONSTERS!"

"Calm down, the monsters aren't as bad as people thought. In fact, they took care of me when I was alive."

"Wait, what do you mean they aren't bad? No, scratch that. What do you mean when you were alive?"

Chara then starts to float in the air and leaves Frisk bamboozled as she comes back to the ground.

"I'm a ghost now because of what I did in the past."

Frisk still looks dumbstruck as he stares as Chara.

"Hey, it's rude to stare at people like that."

Frisk then looks away with a blush on their face.

"Sorry about that."He looks back to Chara with a slight bit of red on their cheeks."It's not exactly everyday you see a ghost."

"Yeah well, it's not everyday when you finally meet someone who you can finally talk to. Nonce of the monsters were able to see me, but somehow you can. Maybe, because you're a human."

"I don't know. Maybe. Though it is good to talk to someone now."He looks at the ground."It's been really maddening staying alone these last couple months."

"Sounds horrible. Tell me, are there parasites up there infecting people?"

He looks at Chara."Yeah, the parasites have infected everyone in town except me and probably some other survivors. Though, I never saw them so I wouldn't know. You sound as if the same problem is here. Wait, is it?"

Chara looks at Frisk with a scared look. Frisk then looks at the ground in frustration at Chara's expression.

"Should've known that the infection would spread here."He stands up and Chara floats to the side of him."Guess there is only one thing to do."

"Oh, what is that?" ask Chara in a cold tone.

"Get out of here of course."

Frisk starts to walk towards the next room to see a patch of grass in the center with a flower in the center. Though, the flower turns around and is revealed to have a menacing face on its expression. It appears to be damaged though as one of its petals have been torn off and a cut with blood seeping from it lies next to its mouth.

The flower spoke in a cold yet menacing tone,"Well well, what do we have here?"

"Who are you" asks Frisk.

"Who am I? Well, people know me as Flowey, but you can call me your executioner."He laughs like a psychotic man. Frisk reaches behind his back to only realize that he doesn't have his katana. "Looking for this."A vine sprouts from the ground to reveal his katana. Frisk takes a step back now realizing the gravity of the situation his is in. A bunch of white pellets now surround him as they slowly close in on him."In this world, it's kill or be killed and I'm about to kill you and take your soul."He laughs once again. Frisk closes his eyes at the thought of dying to this cretin. Though a gunshot is then heard in the distance and the sound of a sword falling to the ground is heard. Frisk opens his eyes to see the white pellets gone and Flowey looking dumbstruck. Then some more gunshots are fired and Frisk looks to the right to see a tall goat monster firing a gun with a neon purple light coming from it. Frisk then looks at Flowey only to see that he is gone. Frisk turns to the right and sees the goat monster approaching. Out of fear of what they might do, Frisk runs to where his katana is and grabs it. He then unsheathes and points it towards the monster. Though the monster keeps approaching until they are now more clearly seen. They are a tall goat monster with their right horn broken off, they are wearing a black t-shirt, a hunter's vest, and a pair of loose blue jeans. Her facial expression shows that of a caring, gentle nature, but Frisk knew better than to trust a person based on looks. Frisk is still pointing their sword at the monster out of fear, but the monster stops in its tracks. The monster then speaks in a calm, soothing voice that calms Frisk down a little.

"Do not be afraid my child. I promise I am no threat."

"How do I know that? I don't even know your name!"

"My name is Toriel and I am the monster that saved you from that flower."She tries to approach Frisk, but he still holds the sword in hand making her hesitate in action."What must I do in order to convince you that I am trustworthy?"

"You really want to know. Then put those guns away."Toriel does as she is told and puts the gun back into the gun holder around her hip. Upon inspection, there appears to be two on there.

"I did as you said. Now put your sword away and we can talk this out."Frisk grips the handle of the sword tighter until he loosens his grip moments later causing the sword to fall to the floor. He then starts to cry and falls onto his knees bawling his eyes out. Toriel sees her chance and slowly approaches Frisk until she is close enough to hug him. Frisk cries even harder as he hugs her back even tighter and there they hugged for what feels like forever.

While this is all happening, Chara looks to where Flowey once was with a saddening look on her face.

"Asriel, I wish I could talk to you once more my dear brother."

She then starts to tear up before wiping her tears away and turns to look at Toriel and Frisk with a smile on her face. Her crimson red eyes showing a sparkle of joy.


	4. The Skeleton

Frisk and Toriel were now walking through the Ruins, but with lots of caution. They haven't encountered anything yet so Frisk was thinking that maybe Chara lied about the infection being in the Underground too. Though soon enough, Toriel grabs Frisk's hand and they stand behind a pillar. Toriel is looking from behind the pillar at something though Frisk couldn't see. So like any sane person, Frisk asks Toriel calmy.

"Why the hell are we behind this pillar!?"

Toriel shushes them before peering from the pillar again. Though Frisk was now getting peeved off and now peers from behind Toriel to see what's going on. Frisk's face shows one on terror, worry, and confusion as they look in front to see a Froggit with one of it's eyes a bloody mess, tentacles(or whatever those things are though Frisk) surrounding its body and a huge wart-like blob on its forehead with a light green glow to it. It seems to be looking around for something and that something(s) are Toriel and Frisk. Though it does not seem to be able to pick up on them and so flees to another part of the Ruins. Toriel looks relieved at this and so grabs Frisk's hand and moves along further into the Ruins.

Frisk and Toriel were exiting a room with pillars and switches after solving the puzzle in that room. Along their journey, they had managed to not get into any fights with the infected monsters of the Ruins. From an infected Froggit to an infected Wimsun, they had managed to get away from all of monsters of the Underground. They were now entering a room with what looked like a dead tree inside and a huge door at the end of the room. Toriel sighed out of relief at she approaches the door and opens it up to her house. Frisk is still questioning where they are. Toriel then closes the door behind them with a loud thud.

"Umm, where are we Toriel?"

"Hmm, oh! We are in my house of course. I use it whenever I feel a need to check the Ruins for a human. Thankfully, I came at a good time or that flower might've killed you."

Chara then spoke up,"No idea why they attacked you though."

Frisk hears Chara, but chooses not to reply since Toriel is there."Yeah, I really must thank you for that. If it weren't for you, I might've died. So again, I thank you."

"Oh, it was no problem my child. I'm just glad that you're safe from the terror outside."

A deep, gravelly voice then comes from behind Toriel, "And how do we know that he isn't like them?"

Toriel and Frisk then turn to look where the voice came from to see a skeleton of average height wearing a blue aviators jacket with white fur lining the inside of it, a pair of black cargo shorts, and a pair of white sneakers. His eyes show white pinpricks of dots, a crack runs through the the left side of their eye socket, and they wear a worried look on their face. Frisk reaches for the katana on his back, but the skeleton takes notices of this. Suddenly chains laced in a dark blue color comes out from the sleeves of his jacket and wraps around Frisk tying his hands together.

"Sans, release the child this instant! They were simply scared is all."

"You sure Tori? They don't seem very...friendly."

"Sans, I'm sure the child means no harm. Once you get to know him, I'm sure that you will get along just fine."

"Fine, if you say so Tori."The chains around Frisk's arms then disappear and Frisk is now rubbing their wrists."Hey kid, you got a name?"

"Frisk."they say forcefully. Anger is shown on their face along with terror.

"Look kid, I'm not going to hurt you. So you can calm down, ok?"

The kid then sighs and turns to Toriel.

"Is there a place where I can rest? I feel like taking a nap after some recent events."

"Of course my child, follow me."

Toriel now is leading Frisk down a yellow hallway and stops in front of the first door. Frisk takes a quick glance at Sans to see them staring at them with a cold, dead stare. Frisk then turns back around to see Toriel entering a room covered with red. It looks to be a child's bedroom with an armoire, a bed, a nightstand next to the bed with a lamp on top, and a desk in the corner of the room.

"There are some clothes in the armoire in case you want to change and you may get some books from the living room if you feel like it. For now, I will leave you, but I will be back with pie once I sort things out with Sans."

"Thank you Toriel, this means a lot."Frisk smiles sincerely at Toriel which makes Toriel gleam with joy. Frisk was confused as to why she was like that, but never got the chance to ask as she left the room. Frisk took off his katana from his back and rests it on the desk. He then goes towards and lies down staring at the ceiling. He is thinking of everything that has happened recently. He thinks of how he first even came into the Underground, how Toriel saved him from Flowey, those infected monsters in the ruins, and of Sans getting the better of him. He turns to his side at the thought of those chains of his wrapping themselves around his arms.

"Ugh, I can't just sit here thinking these monsters and having gotten my ass whooped. Might, as well get a book from the living room and read."

Frisk gets out of the bed and heads out into the hallway towards the living room. He passes a flight stairs heading down, but decides not to go down it. He heads into the living room which has a lit fireplace, a bookshelf filled to the brim with books, a dining table with a vase in the middle that has a golden flower in it, and a chair next to the fireplace. Frisk walks over to the bookshelf and was about to choose a book called "The Dead Zone", but then hears chatter coming from the kitchen. Frisk walks over to the doorway and peeks inside to see Sans and Toriel talking. Sans is the first one to talk in an infuriating tone.

"Just how do you know for sure that the kid isn't dangerous. I mean, he was about to pull a katana out on me."

"Sans, you must understand that he is still a little kid. He is still growing up."

"Oh please, I betcha that he lived in paradise for most of his life. I bet that he is just some snot nosed brat who thinks that we're going to protect him. Well, do I have news for him. I'm not letting him near my brother or the others."

"Sans, you must give them a chance."

"NO! ALL THEY WILL DO IS PUT OUT LIVES IN DANGER! I DON'T WANT SOME KID IN OUR GROUP THAT CAN ENDANGER EVERYONE HERE!"Toriel looks at Sans with a somber look on their face."I don't want to lose you, Undyne, Alphys, or Papyrus. I don't want to lose anyone."

Toriel then notices tears coming from San's eye sockets and slowly approaches him. Toriel then plants a kiss on his skeletal mouth. Sans was taken back by the sudden action, but slowly kisses back prolonging the already passionate kiss. Toriel then retreats and looks at Sans with a smile on their face.

"Whatever happens, just know that we will always be there. No matter what. And if we do somehow turn into one of those things...it shall be because we were just careless or were trying to protect you guys. Not because of a kid."

Sans was speechless at Toriel. He couldn't find the words to retort, but instead just nodded.

"Ok, if you feel the kid should stay with us. Then...I won't stop you. Just know I am going to keep an eye socket on them at all cost. Afterall, all he will probably be doing is _kid_ -ding around."

Toriel giggles at the pun while Frisk is trying to hold in his laugh.

"I'm glad you understand at least Sans."

"Yes, I do Tori. You _goat_ my heart afterall."

She giggles once more and Frisk is now just feeling more down than ever. They return to the bookshelf and grab a random book from the shelf. They then head back to their room in sadness. They enter their room and sit on the bed with the book next to them faced down. Chara then appears in front of Frisk with a solemn look on their face.

"You know, you should try to get some sleep Frisk. That way you will have some energy for later on."

"Don't feel tired. All I feel right now is fear and sadness. Fear that I will put everyone's lives in danger and sadness that I won't be able to help them then they need it."

Chara sighs."You can't be letting that get to you. If you do, then you're not going to be able to help anybody. Trust me, I felt like that before and I wasn't able to help the person that needed it."

Frisk looks at Chara with a look of sorrow. Chara sighs and helps Frisk into bed.

"Look, just get some sleep for now. It's best if you don't think of the bad stuff and just hold on to the good. It really helps thinking like that."

Frisk nods at Chara before closing their eyes and falling asleep with Chara looking at them with a smile on their face. Chara then quickly takes a glance at the book that is now at the foot of the bed. She lets out a small gasp before fleeing the room in a rush.


	5. The Ruined

Frisk wakes up from his nap and sits up on the bed. He looks at the floor to see a plate of pie with a fork next to the pie there. He grabs the plate and begins to eat it. It tastes of butterscotch and cinnamon making Frisk swoon over how good it is. He finishes quickly putting the now dirty plate on the desk. He then goes to the armoire and opens it to find a selection of clothes inside. He looks over his own clothing and decides to change into something more appealing. Just because it's a dangerous world doesn't mean you can't do it in style. He quickly changes and puts on the last piece of clothing. He is now wearing a white t-shirt with a black jacket over him, a pair of loose blue jeans, the same black sneakers, a green scarf, and a pair of goggles strapped over his forehead. Suddenly, the door to his room is swung open to reveal Toriel there.

"My child, it is time to...oh."

She looks at Frisk who now wears a worried expression on their face.

"I-I-I'm so sorry. I di-didn't mean to intrude on anyone's stuff. I just thought I would get out of my clothes like you said and I found these. Please don't be mad at me."

"And why would I be mad at you my child?"

She speaks in a sweet voice with a smile on her face.

"It was my idea to let you use the clothes in there".

She then pulls Frisk into a tight hug surprising him.

"Those goggles and scarf were my sons most treasured keepsakes. His father and Chara went together and got him those goggles for his first birthday with her and that scarf was something I knitted for him and my gift to him on that day. He always wore them and would only take them off when he is sleeping

She smiles as tears start to form in her eyes. She then wipes them away and starts to head out of the room closing the door behind her. Frisk then sits down and reaches into the pocket of his old pants. He then looks surprised as he searches once again thoroughly at all the pockets. He then starts to tear up a bit as nothing turns up from the search.

"No,no,no. This can't be happening. Where is it?!"

He then shows a face of realization as he looks towards the katana on the desk. He grabs the katana and slowly sneaks out of his room towards the front door. He opens it and heads outside into the ruins. He then closes the door behind him leaving no trace of him leaving as he runs away. Some time later, he arrives to the place where he first woke up and met Chara. He searches through the bed of flowers in a hurry as if his life's in danger. He searches and searches until he founds what he was looking for. A picture of his Mom, Dad, sister, and him in front of their house. His sister looks to be about 10 years old and Frisk looks to be about 5 years old. Everyone looks to be smiling, but Frisk in the picture is crying while smiling at the same time. Suddenly a noise is heard behind Frisk and he turns to see three infected Froggits and two infected Wimsun. Frisk unsheathes his katana and faces them with a look of fear and anger.

Meanwhile, Sans is in the living room of Toriel's house sleeping on her armchair. Toriel is in the kitchen waiting on a pie that she put in the oven. She decides to give Frisk a slice of butterscotch pie that she made earlier and now walks to his room. Chara notices her and follows knowing full well that Toriel can't see her. Toriel walks into Frisk's room to notice that he is not there. Toriel thinks that maybe he has gone to the bathroom and so puts the plate of pie on the desk inside of the room and heads to the next door in the hallway. She knocks on the bathroom door, but hears no answer.

"Frisk, my child are you in there?"She opens the door."My child-"There is nobody inside the bathroom. Toriel starts to worry and is now calling out Frisk's name."Frisk! This isn't funny! Please answer me my child!"She then towards his room to see if there was something missing. She goes inside and sees one thing missing. Just then Sans goes to the doorway and peers inside.

"You alright Tori?"

"His katana."

"What was that?"

"Frisk's katana is gone. He must be out in the Ruins somewhere otherwise it would still be here."

"Calm down Tori, I'm sure he is fine."

"No, no what if he is in danger. I don't want to lose another child Sans!"

Toriel then falls down on her knees and starts to bawl her eyes out. Sans stands there unsure of what to do until he walks forward and pulls Toriel into a hug.

"You need to calm down Tori. Or else you might lose youself and Frisk will be needing you if he is going to need help."

Toriel is surprised at what Sans just said, but smiles and hugs Sans back.

"You're right. Though he might need both our help if they are to survive."

During this whole fiasco of theirs, Chara got worried about Frisk and so teleported to where Frisk is. They arrive to Frisk fighting against the Froggits and Wimsuns. Frisk is using his katana to deflect their attacks back at them and dodges whenever they can't deflect it back at them. He is at 8/20 HP with scratches and bruises all over his body. The Froggits throw flies at Frisk in which he dodges all of them. Though during the attack, the picture of his family and him drops out of his pocket onto the floor. Chara flies over to the picture and looks at it with a concerning look on their face. They try to pick up the picture, but can't since they aren't strong enough as a spirit to pick up anything. With a saddened look on their face, they turn to Frisk and fly over to them.

"Frisk, what are you doing here?"

Frisk doesn't look at Chara, but can tell by her voice that it is her.

"I came here because I dropped something important to me."

"That something wouldn't happen to be a picture, correct?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It dropped from your pocket a few moments ago."

"Wait, it did?"

"Yeah, it's over there."

Frisk turns to Chara and then looks to where she is pointing to see the photo on the ground. Frisk rushes towards the photograph and grabs just as one of the Froggit launches an attack at Frisk. Frisk notices in time to deflect the attack back at them causing the Froggit to jump out of the way. He notices his chance and runs towards where the Froggit used to be. He runs past the monsters and is now running through the Ruins. Though a surprise attack hits him on the side knocking down four HP and him falling down on his side. He looks to where the attack came from to see an infected Moldsmal ready to attack him. Frisk tries to scramble to his feet, but the Moldsmal attacks him once more bringing his HP to 1/20. Frisk is lying on the ground and takes out his picture of his family and grasps it tightly. Chara watches helplessly as the Moldsmal charges at Frisk. Frisk braces for impact, but instead hears a gun firing in the distance and turns to see Toriel and Sans there. The Moldsmal then flees the scene as Toriel rushes towards you and puts her hands over your body. A strange green glow emanates from her hands that warms you up while at the same time heals your HP and wounds. Once satisfied, she takes her hands away and looks at you with a stern, cold look.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE THE HOUSE!? YOU COULD'VE DIED AND I WOULD'VE BEEN DEVASTATED!"

Sans then walks up behind Toriel and Frisk.

"Yeah kid, you almost gave her a heart attack."

Frisk then looks at the both of them with an apologetic look in their eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I had to come to get back the thing most precious to me."He then holds out the picture of him and his family to show Toriel and Sans."I wanted something of my family that I can at least remember by. In the case I somehow lose myself, I can look at this to try and bring myself back to sanity."

Toriel and Sans flinch as Frisk's response. For one so young, he feels as if he should've given up long ago though keeps moving because of his family. Toriel and Sans look at each other and then Toriel starts to stand up. Toriel looks at Frisk before picking them up and carrying them back to the house.

"My child, tomorrow you are going to see the rest of our group. Can't have you dying before then now can we?"

Frisk looks at Toriel with a surprised look, but then looks at Sans to no longer see the white pinpricks in his eye sockets. If anything, he looks to be angry. Frisk looks away for her knows why he is angry; he is angry at the fact that he put Toriel's and San's life just to save his own. You can't help, but feel bad and negative.

 **YOU ARE FILLED WITH** **REGRET**

Frisk's red soul is now slowly being covered in a black aura.

Chara looks at Frisk with a worried look on their face. They see Frisk's soul and are surprised to see the black color cover the redness of his soul. They show a look of terror for what might happen to Frisk if this continues.


	6. The Promise

Frisk is sitting on their bed staring at the ground with a look of sorrow on their face. Chara then enters the room and notices his sadness. She floats to him and looks at his face.

"Why are you so sad?"

"I feel as if I'm just a burden to whoever meets me. I met so many people, but I would always hurt them sooner or later. Whether it was physical or emotional, it doesn't matter what I do. I would always hurt them."

Chara looks at Frisk with a stern look in her eyes. She then puts her hand through Frisk's head causing shivers to go down his spine. He wraps his arm around his body and looks at Chara.

"What the hell was that!?"

"That, my friend, is reality. You have to stop thinking like that or else you're just going to hurt your friends more."She starts to float over to the door."I'll be back in 5 minutes. Going to check up on something."

With that, she leaves the room leaving Frisk shivering. He then starts to warm up a few seconds later and stops shivering, but now has a smile on his face. He then loses his smile and looks at the ground humming something. Toriel is coming down the hallway when she hears something coming from Frisk's room. She approaches his door and puts her head next to the door to hear Frisk's humming. Sans then comes and sees Toriel next to his door with a confused look on his face.

"Hey, uh, Tori. What are you-"

"Shush Sans, Frisk is humming something."

Sans is now curious and so puts his skull next to the door to hear the humming.

"Wow, the kid has a nice voice."

"Yes, they do indeed don't they."

They stay there listening to his humming before it turns into singing. Chara now comes back from whatever she was doing to see Toriel and Sans next to the door with content looks on their faces. Chara is curious as to why they're happy and so enters Frisk's room to see him singing. Though Frisk does not notice Chara so she just goes to the corner of the room and listens to his singing.

 _No matter what we breed_

 _We still are made of greed_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

Frisk then stops singing and the door then opens to reveal a crying Toriel and a smiling Sans. Frisk wonders how long they've been standing there listening, but does not have time to ask before Toriel wraps her arms around him. Frisk is shocked at the gesture and looks to Sans who seems to be a bit jealous that he isn't getting a hug from her. Toriel let's go and looks at Sans who just looks away whistling. Toriel turns back to Frisk.

"Where'd you learn to sing like that my child? It was very lovely."

"She ain't lying kid, it was actually very good. Makes me wonder what else you kept from us."

If it wasn't noticeable before, it is now as his whole face turns a bright red. He tries to find the words to say something, but can't seem to make it vocal. Toriel sees his struggle and so puts her finger to his mouth to silence him.

"You don't have to answer that concern my child, Sans was just wondering what other talents you may be hiding from us."

Toriel shows Sans a cold, dead stare in which a sweatdrop falls down his forehead and then he rushes out of the room. Toriel then looks back at Frisk with a smile and stands up.

"You should get some rest for now my child. I shall wake you up when we are leaving to meet with everyone else. Good night my child."

With that statement, she leaves the room turning the lights off and closing the door. Frisk climbs into bed and falls asleep. Chara takes a quick glance at Frisk and smiles, but then leaves the room to let Frisk have his sleep.

-Frisk's Dream-

 _Frisk is waking up in a black void and he looks around to see nothing, but black. He then starts to hear voices behind him and so turns to see his house there with his parents and sister walking home on the sidewalk. Frisk starts to cry tears of joy as he takes a mad dash towards his family screaming._

" _MOM, DAD, SIS!"_

 _The parents and his sister turn around to see Frisk there, but they show expressions of mom then speaks up in a cold voice._

" _What are you doing here?"_

 _Frisk pauses in his tracks and looks at his parents. A cold sweat trickles down his face as fear runs throughout his whole body._

" _What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be here? You're my family, it would be no surprise that I would want to be with you."_

"Heh, why would I want a pathetic brother who only cowers in fear and left us to die?"

Frisk's body stiffens and his lips begin to quiver as more fear takes over his body. Tears form in his eyes as he keeps looking at his family. Though that is soon interrupted as images of his family being surrounded by infected swarm them and starts to kill them. Frisk sees this and runs towards his family to save them, but instead falls into an unforeseen abyss of water and he sinks lower and lower into the water. Images of other timelines and universes replay through his head as he sinks lower into the abyss water. Soon a light appears and Toriel's voice chanting is heard.

'Frisk, Frisk wake up. Frisk! It's only a nightmare, please wake up my child. WAKE UP FRISK!"

Frisk goes towards the light and is enveloped in it.

Toriel is shaking Frisk violently as she tries to wake up the child. His body is covered in a cold sweat and he is tossing and turning very violently. He then wakes up with a startle and looks to his left at Toriel with tears in his eyes. He hugs Toriel who hugs him back shushing him to try and calm him down. He finally calms down and begins to breathe normally again. Sans is at the door listening in to their conversation thinking he can get some information on the kid. Toriel sits at the foot of the bed and looks at Frisk worried.

"Are you ok my child, you were screaming a lot in your sleep?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just a nightmare. Kinda normal when you live in fear and solitude for months in this apocalypse."

Sans lets out a surprised gasp after hearing the kid has been alone for months in this infection. He surprised the kid didn't lose his mind during that time or actually killed anything during this thing.

"My child, you've been alone surviving this thing with no one around."

"It's been two maybe three months since I've been with someone because of reasons I rather not say."

"Ok, do you want to at least talk about the nightmare?"

"I-I rather not. It's for personal reasons that I rather not talk about yet."

"I see. Well then, I'll get you some tea and pie to eat. Then you'll get dressed and we shall head out of the Ruins."

Toriel stands up and is about to walk out, but Frisk grabs onto her sleeve. She stops and looks at him to see he is facing the ground.

"Yes my child? Do you want to say something?"

Frisk doesn't say anything for a few seconds and it was during this time that Chara enters the room surprised to see what is happening.

"My child, if you have nothing to say. ThenI must…"

"Promise me something."

Toriel looks at Frisk with a confused look on her.

"Promise what my child?"

"Promise me...Promise…"He takes a dees breath and looks Toriel in the eyes."Promise me you won't end up like the rest. Promise me you'll, that you won't die like them or betray me in anyway."

Everyone is surprised at what Frisk says as Toriel looks at Frisk with a frightened look on her face. She looks at Frisk with as much of a straight face she can make, but her voice says fear throughout it.

"I-I-I promise my child. I promise to not die or betray you. Now excuse me while I get your pie and tea."

She quickly exits the room and doesn't notice Sans as she rushes to the kitchen. Sans peers into the room to see Frisk looking down at the ground with tears in his eyes. He mutters something that Sans can barely make out.

"Liar, you're just like the rest. Should've known"

He is now full on crying at the thought of losing Sans or Toriel.

 **YOU ARE FILLED WITH FEAR**.

His soul is now swallowed more by the dark aura surrounding it. Sans looks at the kid and wonders if he's been wrong about this kid. That maybe they are actually a scared kid trapped in this godforsaken world. He teleports away into the living room full of guilt since he thought a kid like him would purposely try to get any of them killed. Though he needs to know if that is true and will get the truth out of the kid of his past. For now, Sans is going to be keeping an eye on the kid and stop being so hard on them.


	7. Quick Announcement for Everyone

blog/arc-central

So I am sorry for being inactive for the past who knows how long, but I have been trying to come up with character designs for everyone to get a better idea of the characters. So far only Toriel is done, but I am almost done with Frisk and Sans. Once they are done, I shall be posting it then on my tumblr so follow me to see the designs. Also, I would love to see some fanart of this AU. Trust me when I say, I am not giving up on this yet. I also am coming up with another AU called Undertome, but need to develop the story a bit more and also come up with character desgins. Once the story is made though, I shall make a new story here to post. So be on the lookout for these guys. :)


End file.
